The Beanie Files: The Chemistry of Ducks and Deer
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: AU. Arguments can lead to many things, but it generally only leads to one thing for these two.  Side smut for my story, The Beanie Files: Chemistry


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto._

**Paring: **Sasuke/Shikamaru

**Rating**: M for language and lemony goodness.

**Author's Note:** First, let me explain what a Beanie File is. My friend, Sable Scribe and I were discussing how many parings we could come up with in the Naruto fandom. So, we came up with the idea of writing down all of the male character's names, the ones we liked or wanted to write parings for, on pieces of paper, and put them in two beanies. As you would imagine, we got lots of crack parings, and a few that are already loved.

This is kind of a side story for the Sasuke and Shikamaru in the Shino/Minato fic in the Beanie Files. I wanted to write a lemon for the paring but not have to do any actual plot for it, so I decided to just make it a PWP for that story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A resounding thud echoed through the bed room as a body was slammed against the outside part of the door. The sound of voices could be heard rising steadily in pitch until yelling echoed through the house. The door knob jiggled and finally turned; swinging open to let two bodies stumble into the room.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke growled against the lips he was firmly pressing against. Hands twisted into his hair unapologetic-ly, tugging harshly as the two stumbled across the room. Hands fumbled to pull the messenger bag still slung across the raven's chest over his head. The kiss was only broken long enough to let the bag come off and then Sasuke was kissing the brunette teen again. His hands tugged the white button up shirt out from the slacks Shikamaru wore so he could palm the skin of his lower back.

The argument had started half way to the Uchiha's house. It had been over something petty, something simple, but the two teens had gotten riled up none the less. It always seemed to be that way between the two of them. But Sasuke could count on one hand the number of times the fights had actually mattered in the odd relationship they had been in for what was going on two years. The whole thing _had_ to be less than healthy, but neither cared, nor remembered the reason the whole argument had started in the first place.

The raven pulled at the shirt which was still held down by Shikamaru's own bag and sweater. He pulled the bag off the brunette and the clothing on his upper body quickly followed. Sasuke let his hands slid up the firm muscles of the Nara's belly so they came to rest right over his pectoral muscles. He shoved the shorter teen backwards to tumble onto the bed behind him. Obsidian eyes burned with lust as the Uchiha pulled his own shirts over his head. Shikamaru reclined back against the pillows piled high at the head of the bed, hands coasting over his upper body.

A growl left the raven as he quickly undid the uniform slacks and stepped out of the black material. He crawled up the bed to settle between the other teen's thighs. Sasuke leaned forward and caught the Nara's lips in another burning kiss as he slid his hands up the cloth covered thighs that fell open at his touch. He let his tongue flick out to rub across the brunette's bottom lip, playing with the two piercings there. The teen's mouth fell open with a small sigh and hands wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders to bury fingers in soft tresses. The Uchiha let his tongue slip inside Shikamaru's mouth, stroking across his tongue along the way. His hands fiddled with the button of the Nara's black slacks for a moment before undoing them all together.

The Uchiha pulled back from the kiss, teeth catching Shikamaru's bottom lip along the way. The brunette groaned and tugged at the hair in his hands. Sasuke smirked down at him, tugging the black cotton down as far as he could before the Nara shifted so the pants could be pulled completely off. The boxers the teen wore went with them, leaving the brunette naked before Sasuke. Sasuke let his hands trail back up the now bare legs.

Fingers hooked in the bend of Shikamaru's knees and the brunette gasped as he was jerked onto his back. He stared up at the other teen with wide eyes and Sasuke grinned evilly down at him. Arguments always sparked something in the raven haired teen, something that brought out a different side in the usually stoic teen.

The Nara's hands clinched in the sheets as Sasuke's hands slid down his thighs while leaning closer. Hot breath ghosted over slightly parted lips and then he was being kissed. The Uchiha's tongue pushed past his lips to explore the inside of his mouth. Golden-brown eyes fluttered shut, hands coming up to clutch at pale shoulders. Sasuke slid his thumbs across the brunette's nipples, earning a moan of appreciation. The raven broke the kiss so he could trail burning kisses down Shikamaru's jawline, nipping at soft flesh as he went. Shikamaru let his head fall back, giving the other teen complete access to the tanned line of his throat. Teeth scrapped down his neck before Sasuke let his lips rest at the pulse point in his lover's neck.

The raven could feel the throbbing under the thin layer of skin as the brunette's heart beat accelerated. He grinned against his lover and nipped harshly at the flesh under his mouth before sucking hard on the same spot. The hands on his shoulders convulsed and hips jerked up against the Uchiha. Shikamaru's breath hitched as the raven continued to nibble and suck on his neck. The Uchiha pinched at the smaller teen's nipples, drawing a surprised noise from the teen under him. Letting his weight settle against the teen beneath him, Sasuke pulled back to run his tongue across the now red and bruising flesh. He knew the Nara would pitch a fit about it later but Sasuke really didn't care right now.

He let his hands smooth down Shikamaru's sides to come to rest at his hips. The Uchiha let his lips follow the line of the brunette's neck down to his collar bone. He traced the dip there with his tongue, causing the other teen to shiver. He loved the way the Nara reacted to his touch. It left him feeling slightly high and made him want to touch even more of that tanned skin.

With a deep growl, Sasuke jerked the brunette's hips up to meet his own as he flicked his tongue out over one erect nipple. A small yelp left the Nara at the movement before he sighed and pressed against Sasuke. The hands on his hips tightened, encouraging more movement from the smaller teen. Shikamaru obliged with a low whine.

Sasuke nipped at the little piece of flesh in his mouth, earning a withering movement from his lover. It made the pressure in his gut tighten and his cock twitch. He was losing patience. He didn't want to go to fast, but his usual want combined with the still lingering emotions from their earlier argument had him pulling away from his lover and flipping the teen over onto his stomach.

Shikamaru let out a shocked cry and blinked at the navy blue cotton filling his vision. The bed behind him shifted and then there was the sound of a drawer being opened and then slammed shut. The bed shifted again and Sasuke slid up the line of the Nara's body, pressing close. The teen's erection slid between the cheeks of Shikamaru's ass and made him jerk at the feeling. A bottle of lube was sat by his head and he blinked at the small bottle of clear liquid with clouded eyes. His mind was foggy with want, making him feel like the whole world was hazy.

Sasuke latched onto a spot directly between his shoulder blades. The sensation made the Nara shudder and he gripped the sheets near his head. He pushed back against the raven causing them both to moan. The hands gripped his hips hard and pulled his butt into the air. Hot breath ghosted down the line of Shikamaru's spine as hands spread his legs wider. Fingers traced over his erection, making hips twitch in response. The touch was feather light but left him gasping for air.

"You're a fucking tease," Shikamaru gasped out as fingers continued to trace back and forth over his cock. Sasuke hummed in agreement. The fingers suddenly became a hand. Shikamaru jumped as his eyes went wide.

"Hand me the lube." His voice was gruff and horse with need. Shikamaru groaned and buried his face in the sheets. One hand groped blindly for the bottle as Sasuke spread the pre-cum leaking from his cock over the velvet flesh. He found it after a moment and griped it with twitching fingers. He flung an arm out behind him and a hand slid over the curve of his ass as Sasuke leaned forward to take the bottle from his hand. The brunette let his arm fall to the bed, not bother to pull it back up to his face. Hands spread the cheeks of his bottom, and embarrassment made his body flush pink with heat. This part never got any less embarrassing.

A finger probed at his entrance. He tensed and then the finger was pushing into him. Shikamaru felt a hand slid down his back reassuringly. Sasuke didn't give the smaller teen much time to get use to the intrusion before he was pressing in another. He spread his fingers wide, stretching the tight muscles. The Uchiha leaned over his lover's body, kissing his shoulder before he nibbled gently at his ear lobe.

"Sorry, I can't wait," he whispered as a warning and an apology. Shikamaru whimpered, fists clinching in the cotton fabric. Kisses were trailed back down his body as Sasuke continued to stretch him. He whined low in his throat as fingers brushed across his prostate. He could faintly hear the click of a bottle cap but he was lost in the feeling of fingers moving in and out of his body. Then Sasuke was pressing the head of his cock against his pucker. Golden-brown eyes squeezed shut and he tried not to cry out at the feeling of being stretched beyond the size of two fingers. Hands held his hips to steady the raven's slow push forward.

It burned and stung, but that was to be expected. Sasuke didn't stop until he was fully seated in his lover. He panted, trying to give the smaller teen time to relax and get use to the stretching. Muscles clinched around him, making his hips twitch forward. Shikamaru whimpered into the fabric under him. Sasuke was determined not to hurt his lover but he couldn't wait.

With a groan, the Uchiha pulled out and thrust back in with a fast roll of his hips. He set a steady pace, pushing in and out of the Nara's body with smooth rolls and jerks of his hips. Each in ward push brushed Sasuke's erection against the bundle of nerves inside the gasping brunette. It made Shikamaru grip the sheets tighter as the pleasure built higher and higher. He shuddered under the raven, unable to hold back his cries of pleasure.

Shikamaru trailed a hand down the sheets, reaching for his leaking cock. A loud smack echoed through the room and Shikamaru yelped as a sharp pain blossomed out from his now reddening butt cheek. He clinched around the erection inside of him in surprise and turned to look at the smirking Uchiha behind him. Sasuke smoothed a hand over the abused flesh before palming the round globe of Shikamaru's bottom he had so suddenly abused.

"What the hell!" The brunette asked and promptly yelped again when Sasuke's palm came down on his cheek again. That accompanied with a thrust had the yelp tapering off into a whimper, the feeling making his erection twitch. They had never experimented with anything like _this_ before, but the Nara was surprised, not to mention embarrassed, to find that he liked being spanked.

He heard Sasuke chuckle behind him and then the raven haired teen was leaning over his body. The angle changed how he thrust and the pace increased as rolling changed to straight forward thrusting. The angle pushed the Uchiha deeper into his body, and drew small needy noises from the Nara.

Hands pinned his arms to the bed and Shikamaru squirmed under the raven. Sasuke shifted slightly and then the brunette was gasping and moaning loudly as his prostate was pounded. Hot breath fanned the hair by his ear where pieces of hair had fallen form his ponytail.

"Liked that?" Sasuke questioned in a low voice. Shikamaru could only whimper, the pleasure in his gut tightening to almost painful. His hands jerked against the Uchiha's restraints, and Sasuke pushed them further into the mattress with a growl. Shikamaru closed his eyes and shuddered as the sound seemed to vibrate through his body.

"Do you want to touch yourself?" Sasuke questioned, slowing down his thrusting until he was barely moving inside the Nara. Shikamaru whined in protest, wiggling underneath the raven as he tried to push back against his lover.

"Do you?" Sasuke repeated, pulling almost all the way out before slamming the entire length of his cock back inside Shikamaru. The brunette could only nod, words escaping him.

"Hmm, I don't think I'll let you," he punctuated the end of the statement with a hard thrust. His grip on Shikamaru's arms tightened.

"_Please._" Shikamaru gave up on being prideful as he managed to find his voice. It rarely did him any good when Sasuke got like this. He thrashed his head back and forth as Sasuke began to move again, picking up right where he had stopped. The sudden pace had the Nara grunting as his face was pushed into the mattress beneath him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his tone turning slightly cruel, "I _know_ you can come from just having my cock inside you." He emphasized his point by drawing a strangled moan form Shikamaru as he angled himself to push against the brunette's prostate. _I'm gonna die,_ he thought and buried his face further into the mattress with a muffled moan. Open mouthed kisses were pressed to his shoulder and the Uchiha sped up, each thrust harder and deeper than the last.

"Let me hear you." The order was whispered against heated flesh and Shikamaru turned his head to the side with a small moan. Sasuke pressed a kiss to his cheek and then caught his parted lips. The Nara groaned into the raven's mouth. His body burned and shuddered under the larger teen. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss with a moan of his own as the brunette's body clenched around him.

"So tight," he murmured from between the Nara's shoulder blades where he had rested his head. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh increased as both the teens reached for orgasm. Each sound from the brunette spurred Sasuke on and soon the Nara was almost screaming as he came hard, spilling seed across the sheets underneath him. His body jerked and twitched as pleasure ran up and down his spine to settle in his lower abdomen.

Sasuke groaned. His body freezing as his own orgasm hit him, before he was jerkily thrusting into the still whimpering brunette. He collapsed on top of his lover, panting for breath. He released Shikamaru's hands so he could wrap his arms around the tanned teen. The Uchiha rolled to the side, pulling the smaller teen with him. A small noise left Shikamaru as the Uchiha's softening cock slid out of his body.

The raven snuggled into the nape of the brunette's neck, sighing in contentment. He felt completely boneless, so relaxed he had started to drift off when the sound of ringing filled the air. Shikamaru pushed up onto his hands and knees with a small wince and a groan. He glanced over at the Uchiha who had rolled to rummage through the clothing on the floor beside the large bed. Sasuke produced a glowing cell phone and blinked down at the LCD screen. He flopped back on the bed with a groan, holding the still ringing device to the Nara.

"It's your Mom," he told Shikamaru. The only response was a frustrated moan. Sitting back on his calves, the Nara grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" One hand held the phone to his ear while the other tugged the tie out of his already messy hair. Brown tresses fell to frame his face and just brush his collarbone.

"Where the hell are you at?" his mother's voice screeched at him over the phone. He rolled his eyes and the reclining Uchiha chuckled. The woman was loud enough for him to even hear her.

Shikamaru toyed with the thought of using a smartass answer before he just said, "At Sasuke's."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Shikamaru winced and held the phone away from his ear. He was about to simply say 'no', when he glanced over at the digital clock sitting on Sasuke's bedside table.

"7:30."

"Then you should be leaving soon," Yoshino said matter of fact-ly.

"I'm sleeping over." He made the decision on a whim and on the fact that he didn't think he could walk the twenty minutes home. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the brunette waved the look off.

"What!" Shikamaru swore he heard his eardrum burst at the decibels the woman managed to hit with that one word, "It's a school night!"

"I know," he answered in a tired voice, "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, bye." He hung up to the sounds of Yoshino sputtering in outrage. Shikamaru flopped back down beside the other teen and Sasuke wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. The brunette could feel the Uchiha shacking as he chuckled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"So, sleeping over, eh?" Sasuke asked in an amused voice. The Nara looked up at the taller teen and glared when he caught sight of the smirk on his face.

"I just didn't want to deal with my mother," he told his lover. The raven's eyebrow went up. Hands trailed up and down his back before suddenly cupping his backside. Shikamaru let out a rather girlish yelp. Surprised golden-brown eyes glared up at the Uchiha as a blush tinted his cheeks.

"Uh-huh. Right." Sasuke slid down so he could nuzzle into the skin of the Nara's neck. Shikamaru gasped, hands pushing against the chest in front of him. The Uchiha licked a line from the base of his neck up to his ear. Teeth nibbled on the lobe before it was being sucking into the warm cavern of a mouth. A shudder ran down the length of the brunette's body as Sasuke played with the stud in his ear. Teeth pulled at the piece of jewelry, bringing a gasp form his lips. Hands kneaded his ass, pulling him closer while pulling them apart at the same time. An erection slid along his hip; fingers slid along the exposed skin between his cheeks, spreading the seed there.

"Are you ever stated?" Shikamaru asked in a breathy voice. The only reply he got was a hum against his neck. The Uchiha's fingers danced up the back of his thigh, hooking in the bend of his knee so he could pull the leg up over his hip. The brunette gasped as the new position gave the already exploring fingers more access to his behind. Two fingers slid into his already slickened entrance, making Shikamaru shudder again.

With one smooth motion, Sasuke rolled them, placing himself on top. He continued to work his fingers in and out of his lover, enjoying the small sounds each thrust brought. The raven kissed down the line of Shikamaru's throat, paying close attention to the bruise from earlier. He laved the coloring skin, and hands clutched at his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," the Nara gasped. The fingers inside of him were rubbing back and forth across his prostate. Each flick sent a shock of pleasure through his body. He was achingly hard, trying to thrust against the body above him. He gasped loudly when he felt Sasuke's erection slid against his own. The brunette thrust up, getting more of that delicious slid of skin against skin. A whimper escaped him when the fingers inside him were suddenly gone. Sasuke gripped his legs, pushing them up against the Nara's chest.

The Uchiha smiled down at him, lining his cock up with one hand. Shikamaru whined low in the back of his throat as the raven pushed in slowly before stopped with just the head of his erection inside his lover. Hands clenched and unclenched in the pillow above Shikamaru's head as he wiggled and squirmed under the taller teen. Sasuke pulled the brunette's legs back up from where they had fallen to the bed to rest on his shoulders. He pushed in a little more before pulling out so he was just barely inside Shikamaru's entrance. He repeated the process, pushing in slightly further each time. The brunette wiggled underneath him, trying to thrust up against the maddeningly slow thrusts.

"Sasuke," the Nara gasped as the raven continued to slowly work his way inside him. Sasuke only smiled down at him, pushing in all the way with one slow push that left the teen under him groaning. The raven pulled out just as slowly, and then paused. He rubbed a hand up and down Shikamaru's right calf. He kept up the slow thrusts, pausing after each one.

Shikamaru whined and moaned beneath him. His hands clutched at everything they could as he was slowly wound tighter and tighter. The smaller teen was panting, face flushed and lips parted slightly. Golden-brown eyes were hazed over and hooded by eyelids. Since he had been in such a hurry before, the Uchiha wanted to take his time. Wanted to have his lover withering and begging for more. It didn't take long for the Nara to cave.

"Please," Shikamaru whined as he tried in vain to lift his hips, gritting his teeth as Sasuke only pulled back out just as slowly as before. _How the hell is he so calm?_ Shikamaru thought angrily. This was torture; sweet, pleasurable torture. He moaned loudly when the raven thrust in a bit faster than before. But then let out a growl when he proceeded to pull out slowly. If the brunette could have reached the taller teen, he would have clawed at him.

"Move faster, you fucking ass." Shikamaru's patience was wearing thin. Sasuke raised eyebrows at the words. He loved being able to do this to the generally lazy teen. Took pride in it, in fact. With a smirk, he thrust forward sharply, drawing a surprised yelp from the brunette. The Uchiha picked up the pace immediately, thrusting in hard and fast. Then Shikamaru's phone started to ring.

The brunette was too preoccupied to bother paying much attention to the device, until Sasuke leaned forward and picked it up. Shikamaru looked up at him with wide eyes as the Uchiha flipped open the phone, slowing his thrusts as he did so.

"Hello?" he answered as he pulled out slowly only to thrust in hard. Shikamaru yelped and covered his mouth with both hands as he stared up at his lover with wide eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" came the surprised question. Shikamaru obviously heard the voice, realizing exactly who it was as his eyes widened further and he shook his head.

"Yes, Shikaku-san?" The brunette's eyes rolled back in his head as a thrust hit his prostate. He was trying to muffle any noise he might make, but some sound still managed to escape.

"Is Shikamaru there?" Sasuke could hear slight amusement hidden behind the agitation in the man's voice. He could also hear Yoshino talking loudly in the back ground, probably the cause of the agitation.

"Yes." Sasuke leaned forward slightly so he could brush a hand across Shikamaru's stomach to tease one nipple. Golden-brown eyes glared at him as the smaller teen's body shuddered.

"May I speak with him?" The question brought an evil smirk to the Uchiha's face.

"Of course." Sasuke held the phone out to the Nara. The brunette glared up at him, trying not to moan as Sasuke continued to thrust into him. The raven really had no shame. Shikamaru reached out with a shaking hand and grasped the device.

"Hey, Tou-san," the Nara managed. Sasuke smirked down at him, pulling his legs up higher and bending Shikamaru almost in half. Shikamaru squeaked at the new angle and slapped a hand over his mouth as his cheeks turned red.

"Shikamaru?" Shikaku sounded slightly worried.

"Yes?" It was all the teen could manage, his body rocking with each trust from the raven.

"What's this I hear about you sleeping over at Sasuke's on a school night?" His father sounded slightly amused, raising the brunette's embarrassment another notch. Shikamaru tried to formulate an appropriate answer but he couldn't seem to catch a stray thought. Each push of the Uchiha's erection into his body drew small noises from his tight lips.

"St-studying…?" It ended up sounding more like a question than an answer. And was an obvious lie. The Nara hadn't studied a day in his life and his father knew it.

"Studying? Really?" Shikamaru groaned a little loudly and blushed even harder when he could practically hear Shikaku laughing in his ear.

"Since I can tell you're currently occupied at the moment, just make sure you make it home in time for dinner tomorrow." The amusement in his voice was apparent and Shikamaru cursed his father and Sasuke thoroughly in his head.

"Okay, bye." The words were gasped out and Shikaku actually snickered. Shikamaru snapped the phone shut at the sound. As soon as the device was closed, Sasuke changed the pace, pounding into the smaller teen as hard and fast as he could. The brunette gasped and moaned in time with each thrust, pleasure burning in the pit of his stomach. When a hand closed over his leaking cock, he lost it. With a loud groan of appreciation, the Nara spilled himself across his stomach and chest.

Sasuke grit his teeth as muscles clinched tight around him. The brunette was so tight it almost hurt, but he wasn't stopping now. He gasped his lover's name as his body shuddered. He came hard buried as far as he could get in Shikamaru's tight heat. With a shaky sigh, the Uchiha collapsed on top of Shikamaru. They laid there, catching their breath, until the Nara punched him on the arm.

Sasuke grunted and rolled off the teen. Shikamaru was glaring at him, golden-brown eyes narrowed menacingly. The raven chuckled at the look and the sound earned him a _hurmph_. The Nara sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed. He tried to stand on shaky legs, but collapsed back against the bed with a whine of pain. Sasuke eyed the brunette with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pushing himself up onto his hands. Shikamaru glared at him over his shoulder and then glared at his weak legs.

"Why don't you try getting fucked to the point where you can't walk and ask that again?" Anger slithered in the brunette's voice with a hint of pain. Sasuke imedtily felt guilt rise in his chest. Maybe he had really taken it too far this time. It wasn't like they hadn't done it more than once in one day before, but never this close together and not as hard, close, but not. And his lover looked seriously pissed.

The raven ground his teeth together as he tried to think of something to make this better. He watched as Shikamaru pushed himself to his feet, legs obviously wobbly. The brunette clutched at the bed post at the foot of the bed and eyed the bathroom door on the far side of the room. Shikamaru was actually glaring at the door, as if it had offended him by being so far away. Sasuke watched the mental struggle going on inside Shikamaru's head for another moment before he stood with a sigh.

Golden-brown eyes glared at the Uchiha as he approached the smaller teen. Shikamaru really wasn't in the mood for anymore bullshit. His back hurt. His hips hurt, and his ass hurt. There was no way the domineering teen in front of his was getting his hands on him within the next seventy-two hours. If it happened, the Nara was seriously considering castration to fix Sasuke's not so little problem of being in what seemed like a state of constant arousal. But then again, Shikamaru couldn't do that. He loved the annoying raven too much to hurt him in almost anyway, almost. Sometimes the arrogant bastard deserved a little pain, though.

The Nara was about to tell Sasuke to fuck off when the taller teen slid and arm under Shikamaru's arms and around the top of his back.

"What are you do-?" His question was cut off with a yelp of surprise when Sasuke suddenly swung him up into his arms.

"Sasuke!" the brunette hissed. He clutched at his boyfriend's shoulders as the teen slowly made his way to the bathroom. Sasuke didn't comment, his face strained with effort. It wasn't like the Uchiha played sports or anything. So he wasn't all that muscled but he could beat the Nara in strength any day. Maybe it was a sad fact, but it was a fact none the less. But Shikamaru wasn't a small guy, either. He was only about two or three inches shorter than the five eight or nine Uchiha. Sasuke was only slightly broader; both teen's being a bit on the lanky side.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to squirm as he was carried to the large westernized bathroom. The whole Uchiha house seemed to lean more towards the West than the East. Thanks went to his father, who had traveled to the United States, along with Europe, many times due to his job. Which was where the man happened to be at the moment, according to the youngest Uchiha.

"I'm too heavy for you to carry," Shikamaru stated but Sasuke only hefted him higher in his arms, leaving Shikamaru to grumble to himself. The raven pushed the door open with one foot and finally sat the Nara back on his feet by the sink. Shikamaru grabbed a hold of the counter as he swayed. He hated how his legs felt like jelly, even if it did mean the sex had been phenomenal.

Sasuke placed a steadying hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, making sure the teen would be able to stand on his own before he moved to the large bathtub. It was surrounded by three walls, one of which had three small windows near the top. Sasuke turned the faucet, checking the water to make sure he had the right temperature before he turned back to Shikamaru who was watching him from his position by the sink. The Uchiha let his eyes travel down the teen's body. He took in the kiss bruised lips, the bruise on the tanned column of Shikamaru's neck, the small red spots littering his upper chest. Seamen coved his stomach and some of his chest, dribbled down the back of his thighs and between them. Golden-brown eyes were less angry, but he still looked unhappy about the whole thing.

Shikamaru let his death hold on the counter loosen, finally managing to stand without help. He wasn't so sure how well he would be able to walk, though. He wasn't mad, not really. Just in more pain than he would like. He watched the water stream form the faucet, stream rising form the tub. Shikamaru was thinking about how good that water would feel when his eyes finally focused on the hand that Sasuke was holding out. He blinked a few times, clearing his mind from the hazy feel it had taken on.

The brunette scowled at the offered hand, but took it none the less. The Uchiha only smirked, helping the other teen when he stumbled as they walked the short distance to the bathtub. Sasuke stepped into the tub first, shuddering at the difference in between the temperature of his skin and the temperature water. Shikamaru eyed the water, still slightly baffled by the western way of bathing. You were supposed to wash _first_ and soak later. But over the past two years he had become more accustomed to the idea as he got to know Sasuke and sleep over at the teen's house.

The raven tugged on his hand and Shikamaru finally stepped into the steaming water. Another tug on his hand let him know Sasuke was sinking into the water, pulling the brunette along with him. They both let out appreciative sighs as the water slid across their skin. The water felt as good as the Nara had hopped. He leaned back against the chest behind him, the hot water doing its work at soothing his aching muscles.

"Feel a bit better?" Sasuke asked as he trailed hands up and down the length of the brunette's arms. The Nara nodded, closing his eyes in contentment. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of comfort they found in being close. Then Sasuke was shifting behind the other teen, causing him to slide further into the water.

Shikamaru grumbled as he lost his prop and had to push himself up with his hands to keep from sinking all the way under the water. He glanced back to see Sasuke pulling a wash cloth from its perch on the bar beside the tub. His boyfriend then picked up the bar of soap sitting on the tub's edge and began lathering the wash cloth. Once the fabric was good and soapy, Sasuke sat the soap where it was in easy reach and slid back behind Shikamaru. The Nara grumbled a bit as he settled back against the paler teen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, use to the grumpy teen. With slow movements, he went about cleaning up his lover. He ran the cloth over Shikamaru's stomach, wiping away the mess there. The brunette relaxed in increments until his head lolled back on Sasuke's shoulder. The tips of his long hair floated in the water. Sasuke pressed a kiss to his cheek, nuzzling the soft flesh. He slid the cloth down cover the brunette's thighs before he pulled it back and dipped it under the water a few times. He wrung out the cloth before sitting it back on the edge of the tub.

Shikamaru was close to falling asleep when he felt hands slid between the cheeks of his bottom. The brunette jerked up in the water with a squeak, using his hands on the sides of the tube to push himself up.

"What are you doing?" he asked loudly as he looked at the Uchiha over his shoulder. Sasuke gave him a look and rolled his eyes. One long arm came up and wrapped around Shikamaru's wait and jerked him back down in the water. The brunette lost his footing and fell hard into the water, splashing the bathroom floor. Sasuke pinned the smaller man to his chest with one arm while the other slid back under the water. The Nara squirmed and pulled against the confining arm.

"I am not in the mood for wondering hands, Sasuke," he seethed. Fingers trailed up and down the exposed skin of his crack and he wiggled in attempt to get away.

"I don't have 'wondering hands' as you so affectionately call them. I'm trying to clean you so you won't have to wake up with dried cum in your ass," Sasuke answered, ignoring his lover's protests. By the time the Nara was let go, he was hot and bothered once again thanks to the Uchiha's "cleaning" method. His face was burning form embarrassment and lust. He groaned low in the back of his throat and collapsed back against the teen behind him. A pale hand slid down the front of his body, causing him to shudder. Sasuke kissed along his cheek, nibbling on the smooth flesh there. Even though the Nara was seventeen, the teen seemed incapable of growing large amounts of facial hair. And when he did get some, they were small little hairs that never made it far.

"I hate you," Shikamaru said with a breathless sigh as the Uchiha's hand traced patterns over the skin of his belly. Sasuke chuckled and shifted backwards, pulling the smaller teen away from the front of his body. Shikamaru grunted as he was manhandled until he was facing the raven. Sasuke pulled him in close until their cocks were touching. Shikamaru held on to the paler man's shoulders for balance and let his head fall back with a moan as Sasuke fisted their erections in one hand. Sasuke licked a long line from the brunette's collarbone up to the tip of his chin. Shikamaru shivered as the saliva dried on his skin. Sasuke's breathing hitched and he moved his hand faster. The brunette gave a shuddering sigh as sensations prickled up his spine. He wasn't sure he could come again, but Sasuke had other plans, apparently.

He felt the raven's cock pulse against his as the teen came with a small groan, his forehead resting against Shikamaru's neck. The Nara shuddered at the feeling of warm cum mixing with the water and heat of the Uchiha's hand on his erection. His body jerked slightly and he bent in on himself with a whimper as his orgasm rolled through him.

Shikamaru collapsed against the paler teen, muscles still twitching form the over load of sensations. Sasuke pulled him even closer until they were plastered against each other. The brunette let his head rest on his lover's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Hands ran soothingly up and down his back, working his tired muscles until they completely relaxed.

"We need new water," Sasuke commented after a moment and Shikamaru grunted in response. A kiss was placed on his forehead, before his human pillow started to shift and stand up.

"Come on, let's finish in the shower and go to bed," the Uchiha said as he held the shorter man under the arms. Shikamaru grumbled the whole way to the glass shower across from the sink. They didn't take long to finish up washing and Shikamaru was swaying on his feet by the time they stepped out. Sasuke smiled fondly and wrapped a towel around the brunette's shoulders to catch the water dripping from his long hair. The Nara blinked blurrily up at the raven from his position perched on the edge of the large tub. Sasuke trailed his fingers up the smoothness of the brunette's cheek and then bent down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I'm going to strip the bed," he told the sleepy teen. Shikamaru nodded groggily, eyes closed. Sasuke chuckled and left the bathroom. He stripped the fitted sheet off the bed and tossed it near the basket in the corner. He didn't bother putting another sheet on the bed, just checking to make sure nothing else had been messed up during their wild bout of sex.

By the time he turned back to the bathroom, Shikamaru had made it to the door and was steadily making his way across the room and to the bed. Sasuke met him half way and half carried the brunette to the bed. Shikamaru's body seemed to have stopped functioning properly, muscles shacking and twitching as he moved. The brunette collapsed on the bed, burying his face in a pillow with a content sigh. Sasuke chuckled and moved to the other side of the bed, stretching out beside his lover and pulling the covers up from the foot of his bed. The raven drew the smaller teen into the curve of his body. Shikamaru grumbled groggily, but settled closer to the body behind him. The Uchiha kissed him on his temple and then his forehead. Shikamaru murmured in his sleep, turning his head so the raven could place a kiss on his lips. Sasuke feel asleep with the taste of his lover on his lips and the feel of his body snuggled close.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, there you go. Six thousand words of mostly smut. Hope it was enjoyed! If you want to help choose which one-to-three shot I will be working on next, you can go vote on the poll I have up. Please leave me a review and thank you for reading!


End file.
